


Humo

by ThatRebelUnicorn



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRebelUnicorn/pseuds/ThatRebelUnicorn
Summary: Imelda había empezado a tomarle gusto al cigarro; un gusto culposo si así bien podía decirse.





	Humo

Ni el humo ni el sabor le hacían agrado, pero en definitiva era mejor que una copa de cualquier licor porque al menos con el cigarro podía mantenerse de pie. Además, ella no tenía porque emborracharse.

En primera, porque era una dama respetada, y en segundo porque no quería seguir llorando por el patán que la dejó con una niña en brazos y que una vez le juró que la amaba.

Ella no tenía razón para consumir ese tipo bebidas y aunque la tuviera, lo haría con gusto.

Porque si, no había nada como el sabor de un mezcal o un pulque bien hecho, ni gusto tan bueno como el del tequila raspando la garganta y en un menor caso, no había mejor cosa que una copita de rompope como postre.

Pero algo había en el cigarro que le hacía sentir bien.

No por lo que contenía, sino por las consecuencias que aparecían conforme a los años.

Su porte parecía haberse echo de piedra, su mirada se había vuelto más fría y su voz se había puesto ronca.

Su autoridad en definitiva había aumentado. Y aunque sus ojos y palabras, así como también sus expresiones y actos, fueran tiernos y amorosos, lograba transmitir miedo a aquellos que no la conocían.

Agradecía, que su Coco repudiara el olor a cigarro, regañándola cada vez que tomaba uno. Entonces, lo apagaba en el piso, pero en cuanto su hija se iba, prendía otro. Pero después de tanto, no volvió a fumar frente a ella, o al menos, no en el mismo cuarto.

Era cierto, si, con el trabajo de los zapatos había logrado hacer lo que menos se esperaba, olvidarse de todo y seguir con su vida, sacando adelante a su pequeña Coco, además, tenía a toda su familia con ella y no había nada mejor que eso.

Imelda no tenía más preocupaciones.

Aún hay cigarros en la tierra de los muertos. A poco tiempo de su muerte, Coco le dejaba una cajetilla en la ofrenda y así se hizo costumbre. Pero ella nunca los tomaba.

Algo sabía ella de que ellos habían sido su causa de muerte y en parte lo lamentaba. Porque no vivió más, porque no vio a su niña un poco más de tiempo y porque no vio a Elena crecer lo suficiente.

Jamás se llevó los cigarros de la ofrenda, se llevaba todo lo demás, pero eso nunca.

Alguna vez, prendió uno y no quiso volver a hacerlo.

Porque en esa tierra parecía tener otro efecto, uno contrario con el que se había acostumbrado a vivir.

En cuánto sacó la primer bocanada de humo, la imagen de su esposo pasó por su mente y se preguntó que había sido de él.

Si seguía vivo, con ese tarado de De La Cruz. O si ya había muerto.

Hizo el humo a un lado y rogó porque siguiera vivo, no tanto por desearle un bien, ni tampoco un mal puesto que jamás le desearía la muerte a alguien, sino porque no quería encontrárselo.

Con eso, tiró el cigarro al piso y lo aplastó con el frente de su pie, empujando más su bota sobre éste.

Cómo si supiera que así como se fuera el humo, también Héctor se iría de sus pensamientos.


End file.
